


Hot and Cold

by foxholeshoyou



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Boys In Love, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sharing Body Heat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, grumpy boyfriends, they are in love, they make each other so happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxholeshoyou/pseuds/foxholeshoyou
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 101





	Hot and Cold

Neil had never minded the cold. His life had been spent in more countries than he felt like naming, and they all had various types of weather. He had also been very desensitized to pain and discomfort over his years on the run so a temperature change was nothing more than a mild inconvenience to him.

However, he didn’t exactly enjoy the fact that his skin was turning blue and he was shivering every hour of the day because him and Andrew’s heater had decided to break in the middle of the coldest winter in years. With record lows hitting -2 degrees Fahrenheit and 6 inches of snow on the ground, Neil and Andrew were stuck in their apartment until the weather decided to let up. On a normal day this would have been nice, heavenly even, but with no heater and two men prone to short tempers, well, it wasn’t exactly a recipe for enjoyment.

Andrew and Neil were both wearing double layers of pants, socks, sweatshirts and both were sporting beanies so that their ears didn’t freeze off. Andrew was currently microwaving two hot chocolates and wincing when his hands had to escape the warmth of the Josten 10 sweatshirt he was wearing to get a hold of the two mugs.

Andrew made his way to Neil, who was pouting on the sofa, covered in so many blankets you could barely see his face. Andrew set their mugs down and peeled the blankets off Neil enough so that he could get in them too. Once they were all situated in their blankets they both fished an arm out of the blankets so that they could hold their hot chocolates. They sat in silence and sipped their drinks for a while but suddenly Neil’s hand slipped and his entire mug of hot chocolate was spilled all over their blankets.

“Hot, hot, hot,” Neil winced, and scrambled from his seat.

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Josten,” Andrew said as he peeled the wet blankets off himself and stood from the sofa. Andrew was about to make another snarky comment at Neil when he noticed the faraway look in his eyes and the pink splotches on his wrist. Andrew took two steps up to Neil. Neil’s hands were shaking and his eyes looked a thousand miles away.

“Hey,” Andrew said, almost softly.

Neil’s eyes snapped to his and his shoulders relaxed instantly. He was with Andrew. Andrew. Not Lola.

“Let’s go get ice for your hand. Yes or no?” Andrew asked tentatively.

Neil just nodded and followed Andrew into the kitchen. Andrew gingerly took ice out of the freezer and put it in a plastic bag for Neil. He then wrapped it in paper towel and held it over Neil’s burned wrist.

“Yes or no?”

Neil nodded again and Andrew pressed the ice against Neil, intertwining their hands as he did. Neil just stared and stared at Andrew. Having Andrew around always grounded him, always brought him back to reality when his past caught up to him. Andrew was rubbing slow circles into Neil’s hands with his thumbs as he stared back at Neil. They stayed quiet like that until the ice started to melt under their hands and they both began shaking from the cold again.

Neil frowned, “Our blankets are ruined now.”

Andrew rolled his eyes, “We do have a bed you know.”

Andrew tossed the ice in the trash and made his way to their bedroom with Neil following on his heels. Andrew and Neil both got under their blankets to sleep and Andrew flicked off their bedside lamp, bathing the room in darkness. Neil kept a few inches of space between him and Andrew as he always did and faced away from him as he attempted to fall asleep. Neil spent several minutes flopping back and forth dramatically and adjusting his blankets and pillows over and over as he tried to get comfortable before Andrew had had enough.

“Neil,” he growled.

Neil cringed. “Sorry, it’s just really cold.”

“Oh really? I hadn’t noticed,” Andrew replied, dripping with sarcasm. Neil huffed in annoyance and flipped to face Andrew so he could glare at him.

Andrew sighed deeply. “Yes or no Neil?”

Neil blinked in confusion but replied with a yes anyway. It was always a yes with Andrew.

Andrew pulled Neil to him until they were chest to chest. He tangled their legs together and wrapped an arm around Neil’s waist.

“You can touch me anywhere. Just… slowly,”

Andrew said. Neil’s pulse jumped at this and he wrapped one arm around Andrew’s lower back while he used his other hand to stroke Andrew’s cheek. Andrew leaned in and softly brushed their lips together. As they kissed Neil stroked his hand back and forth across Andrew’s lower back, occasionally playing with the waistband of his pants.

“This okay?” Neil whispered against Andrew’s mouth.

Andrew nodded as he kissed Neil harder and he pressed their bodies further together until there wasn’t any empty space between them. Neil could feel every inch of Andrew’s body against him and tried to ignore the incessant bulges in both of their pants. It was way too cold to get naked. Apparently Andrew had different ideas. As Neil kept playing with the waistband of Andrew’s pants, Andrew ground against Neil and said, “I want you to touch my ass, yes or no?”

Neil gasped as Andrew kept grinding against him, “Yes, oh god, yes Drew.”

Neil slowly slipped his hand beneath Andrew’s pants and underwear and felt the warm skin of Andrew’s ass. Neil squeezed once experimentally, not sure of what Andrew wanted. As Neil squeezed, Andrew gasped into his mouth and bucked against Neil harder and Neil moaned loudly at the contact.

“Can you cum like this?” Andrew asked and grinded against Neil again.

“Y-yes,” Neil moaned against Andrew.

“Good. Just-just keep touching me just like that.”

“O-okay,” Neil said and kept caressing and squeezing Andrew’s ass as they grinded against eachother. After a few minutes of this both Neil and Andrew choked out soft moans as they lost themselves to the pleasure of being so close. They were both breathing heavily as they came down from their highs.

Andrew bent over the edge of the bed and grabbed two fresh pairs of sweatpants from the ground. He passed one pair to Neil and they both swapped out their pants under the warmth of the blankets. Andrew tossed their dirty pants to the laundry basket and cuddled back up against Neil. Neil grinned down at Andrew and kissed him softly. Neil brought his hands to Andrew’s cheeks and stroked them lightly as he pulled back to look him in the eye.

“Hi,” Neil murmured softly as he stared at Andrew. Andrew just rolled his eyes.

“What is it junkie?”

Neil giggled softly and hummed. Andrew raised a brow and waited for Neil to say whatever was on his mind.

Neil sighed as Andrew waited for a reply, “Nothing. I just… i’m so happy. I’m so happy every day because of you. And when i’m not happy you make my bad days better too. I’m just so grateful that I met you and I just love you, Drew.”

Andrew kissed him hard and wrapped him up in his arms as tight as he could. He didn’t have the words. He buried his head in Neil’s chest and sighed. He felt like he was drowning in sunshine. Neil. Neil. Neil. Those words. The feeling of Neil’s body against his. The scent and taste of Neil invading his senses. A lifetime of this would never be enough. Even in -2 degree weather in the middle of winter with no heater, Neil made Andrew feel so so warm, inside and out.

“I love you too junkie,” Andrew whispered into the darkness.

Neil just pressed his body even closer to Andrew, kissed the top of his head.

They stayed tangled in each other all through the night and when they woke up, their shivers were finally gone.


End file.
